La fille à double personalité?
by Ayame Naoko
Summary: Une nouvelle élève vient d'étre transférée à Raimon,un mystère l' entourent. Qui est elle ? Et pourquoi est elle si forte en football? Que se passerait-il au cours du FFI si raimon possésait une joueuse incontrolable . Humour , amitié , romance , venez lire une fic où il y a un peu de tout !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour mesdames et monsieur! Bienvenue sur ma fic d'inazuma eleven!**

**Bon je ne vais pas faire tout un discours parceque franchement je ne suis pas douée pour ces trucs,Ma fic d'inazuma eleven se déroule au début de la troisième saison,autrement dit,ils ont deja battu l'Académie Alius. En route pour le football frontier internationale! (si seulement je pouvais y aller moi aussi!).  
J'ai inventé 1 personnages: camille dubois,l'heroine de cette fic.**

**Disclaimer: A part camille,personne ne m'appartient,heureusement pour eux car je suis un peu sadique,imaginez un peu tout les tortures que je pourrai leur faire faire!MOUAAHHAH! Et non je ne suis pas folle! Bref si vous n'avez toujours pas déserté,enjoy!**

* * *

BIIIP/BIIP/BIIIP  
Moi: Encore trois minutes!  
BIIIP/BIIIP/BIIIP/BIIP  
Moi:Tais-toi!Laisse-moi dormir!  
BIIIP/BIIP/BIIP/BII...SPAM!  
Et voila,comme toujours,mon réveil finit écrasé contre le mur,oups,faut que je perde cette habitude!  
Aprés dix minutes,je me lève,je ne vais quand meme pas etre en retard mon premier jour,effectivement,de aujourd'hui,je vais etre une élève officiele du collège Raimon!  
Bref(j'adore ce mot),je prends une douche,m'habille avec mon uniforme raimon et descend prendre mon petit-dejeuner,papa est deja parti,je me demande parfois comment il peut survivre avec tout ce boulot;moi,simplement avec mes devoirs de maths,c'est difficile,alors lui...  
Enfin bon,je prends mon sac et sort,reste 1h avant le début des cours,pour moi,c'est suffisant pour trouver le collége,dans ma famille,je suis plutot célèbre avec mon sens de l'orientation surdévelloppé,je plaisante,mon sens de l'orientation=un gros zéro.

Aprés 45min de recherche,je le trouve enfin,je me suis fait poursuivi par un chien,j'ai renvérsé un stand de hot-dog,j'ai failli etre etre tuée par une voiture,mais,je ne sais par quelle miracle j'y suis arrivée en un morceau!  
Bref,j'ouvre le portail,waaw,c'est gigantesque!Devant moi était le batiment principal;à gauche,la cour et à droite,des escaliers qui descendait vers je-ne-sais-quoi.  
Je m'approche et ce que je vis était absolument splendide,les escaliers descendait vers un terrain de foot où,en ce moment meme,s'entrainait une équipe,surement celle de raimon.  
Je restais là,à les regarder s'entrainer,oubliant mon rendez-vous avec le directeur,ils étaient plutot doués et avaient de super-techniques impressionnantes.  
Soudain,un gars avec les cheveux blancs sauta en tournant,le feu le suivait,il tira en criant:  
** Tornade de feu!**

Le ballon allait directement vers le gardien qui en passant,avait un bandeau orange autour du front,ce dernier fit apparaitre un immense poing orange qui disparut aussitot,mais elle était assez puissante pour faire changer à la balle sa trajectoire,celle-ci se dirigeait ,à présent, vers...moi!  
?:Attention!  
La balle n'avait pas perdu de puissance et le feu la suivait toujours,tout le monde me regardait désormais avec un visage paniqué.  
Bon,je vais combattre le feu avec son exacte opposé,normalement,ça devrait marcher,je saute,me retourne tete en bas et l'eau commence à apparaitre de nulle part pour m'entourer,je redresse ma jambe et je tire en criant:  
** Tir aquatique!**  
Le ballon traversa,en ligne droite,la distance entre moi et la cage avec une vitesse surprenante,l'eau suivait son mouvement;le gardien essaya de l'arreter mais il n'eut meme pas le temps de lever la main que la balle passa à 1 centimétre de son visage pour aller s'écraser contre les filets.  
Quant à moi,bah,je me suis déposée doucement par terre,je prends mon sac et je commence à épousetter ma jupe,vous vouliez que je fasse quoi?

Je vis toute l'équipe se précipitait vers moi,les étoiles aux yeux,je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'ils disaient puisqu'ils parlaient au meme temps:  
Moi:Stop!j'ai rien compris!  
?:Salut,je m'appelle Marc Evans et je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Raimon!  
Moi:Enchantée,Marc."lui serre la main"  
Marc:Ton tir était super!Comment ça se fait que je t'ai jamais vu?  
Moi:Merci!Je viens d'etre transférée ici!  
DINGDONG/DINGDONG  
La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours d'un cornichon,je suis meme pas aller cher le directeur!  
Moi:Bon,je dois y aller!salut!  
Marc:Rejoins-nous à midi ici! A+!  
Je pars en courant;bon,je dois aller chez le directeur,chouette,je ne sais meme pas où c'est!Et je suis sur que mon incroyable sens de l'orientation ne me facilitera pas les choses!Je prend un couloir au hasardregardant chaque étiquette de chaque porte.  
Aprés 9 longs couloirs,je reviens à mon point de départ,découragée,et là,je vis une porte où était écrit en grand : "_bureau du directeur"_  
Mais...c'est pas possible!J'ai fait tout ça pour rien!  
Bon,je toque et j'entre aprés un vague 'entrez!'  
Directeur: Ah!Vous devez etre miss Dubois,Bienvenue au collège raimon!Voici votre horaire et vous etes en classe 2L,une dernière chose,vous devez vous inscrire à un de nos clubs,voila,vous pouvez partir,bonne journée!

Sur ce,je sortis,encore abasourdie,moi qui m'attendait à des discours interminables,c'était plutot...rapide!

Enfin bref,prochain objectif: trouver la sale de 2L!

Encore une fois,ça ne va pas etre de la tarte!Je soupire en prenant un couloir,un autre et autre,mais ou peut bien se trouver cette fichue salle!Je monte au 3ème étage et dans un couloir,je la vis enfin,je regarde ma montre,j'ai mis 30min à la trouver!Un nouveau record! Applaudissement!Merci!Merci!

Je me mis une bonne claque mental et entre:

Prof:Vous devez etre la nouvelle,veuillez vous présentez!

Moi:Bonjour,je m'appelles Camille,j'ai 13 ans et je joue du foot!

Prof:Bien,vous pouvez aller vous asseoir à coté d'hurley.

Hurley:C'est moi!

Tiens,c'est des gars de tout à l'heure,je remarque aussi marc qui me sourit et quelques-autres,je m'assois et le prof reprit son cours,je constate,avec horreur,que c'était un cours de maths!A peine que le prof eut prononcé le premier mot que je m'en désinterressée déjà.

Hurley:Salut!

Moi:Salut,tu es un membre de l'équipe de tout à l'heure?

Hurley:Ouais,j'ai adoré ton tir,c'était super rapide,et en plus,l'eau que tu as fait apparaitre était spéciale comme celle les grandes vagues ,on les trouve rarement!

Moi:Disons que c'est mon élément,sinon,c'est quoi cette technique que marc voulait réaliser?

Hurley:Ah ça!Le capitaine s'entraine à cette technique,on dit qu'elle est trés puissante!C'est le fameux poing de la justice!

Prof:Vous,au fond!Mettez-vous à l'aise!

Hurley:'mets ses pieds sur la table' Je l'ai déjà fait,monsieur!

,voulez-vous des heures de colles?

Hurley:Non merci,je préfère aller surfer.

Je ris dicrétement de l'insolence de ce dernier.

Prof:"avec une veine" Sortez immédiatement!

Hurley;Relax! On dirait que vous allez faire une crise cardiaque!

Là,la classe explosa de rire.

Prof:DEGAGEZ!

Hurley sort et le prof continua:

Prof:Maintenant que nous nous sommes débarassés de ce hippie...

Hurley:Je suis surfeur!

La voix de hurley résonnait depuis le couloir,le prof jugea bon de l'ignorer et continua son cours.

* * *

**Ah oui,j'oubliai! Cette fic se trouve aussi dans le blog skyrock de Ayame naoko,c'est mon sky! **

** J'espère que vous avez aimé! A bientot! **


	2. Chapter 2

Ding Dong/Ding Dong!  
Alleluia,je commençai à croire que ce cours ne finirait jamais!C'est midi et je vais enfin pouvoir manger! En plus,je suis libre pour le reste de la journée!  
Je range mes affaires et je vis Marc et 3autres s'approchaient.  
**Marc: Salut,ça te dirait de te joindre à nous?**  
**Moi: Avec plaisir!**  
**Marc: Parfait! Allez,viens,je te présenterai une fois nous tous réunis!**  
Je les suivai donc,toute joyeuse de m'etre trouver des amis;On arrivait dans le terrain,dans un coin,toute l'équioe était présente.  
**Marc: Minna!Je vous présente Camille! Camille,je te présente xavier,celui au cheveux rouges;Shawn,celui aux cheveux gris;Jordan,celui aux cheveux verts;Jack,le grand;Scotty,le petit;Jude,aux cheveux chatains;Kevin,aux cheveux rouges coupé court;Sue,la fille aux cheveux bleu-vert;Axel,aux cheveux blancs;Hurley,aux cheveux saumons;Tori,aux cheveux corails,Eric,aux cheveux bruns,Darren et Caleb.**  
Moi: **Waw,ça fait beaucoup de noms et de couleurs de cheveux!**  
**Scotty**: **Dit la fille qui a les cheveux roses!**  
Là,on éclatèrent de rire puis un cri nous intterompit;  
**Jordan;** **NNOOOONN!**  
**Xavier: Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?**  
**Jordan: Je...j'ai oublié mon bento!**  
Ce fut trop,on explosèrent de rire**.**  
**Moi: 'on essuyant mes larmes' C'est tout?  
**  
**Jordan: 'les larmes aux yeux' c'est pas drole! Au contraire,c'est une trés grande catastrophe,comment je vais survivre,moi? **  
**Maintenant tout le monde se tenait le ventre en riant.**  
**Shawn: Tu fais pitié à voir,mon pauvre!  
**  
**Moi: 'en sortant 2boite de mon sac' Tiens,j'en ai fait 2 ce matin!**  
**Tout à coup,les larmes de jordan se remplacèrent par des étoiles et au dessus de sa tete se tenait un auréole.**  
**Jordan: V...vraiment!**  
**Moi: Mais oui! 'lui tends la boite' tiens!**  
**Jordan: Arigatou ozaimase!**  
**Hurley: Question nourriture! Jordan est le meilleur!**  
On terminait notre "pick-nick" en discutant de sujet trés intéressante,comme si on pouvait parler de quelque chose d'intéressant,en fait, on discuter de tout et de 'à ce que Marc fasse une demande inattendue:  
: **Marc: Dis,Camille,tu voudrais rejoindre l'équipe!**  
Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ,moi? Dans l'équipe numéro 1 du Japon!  
**Moi: Je...euh...**  
Je ne sais pas du tout quoi répondre! J'essaie de cacher mon hésitation:  
**Marc: 'voyant mon hésitation' Les gars,qui veut camille dans notre équipe?**  
Ratée! Remarque: Je suis aussi discréte qu'un mamouth!  
A ma plus grande surprise, tout le monde leva la main,je leur lançai un regard intterogateur:  
**Moi: Vous étes sùr?Vous ne m'avez jamais vu joué!**  
**Shawn: On a vu ton tir**  
**Jordan:"en mangeant" et ch'était shuper!**  
**Marc: Et puis si tu adores le football,ta place est ici!**  
**MMoi: Ben...dans ce cas...Saka yaro ze!**  
**Marc: YATTA! Allons-y!**  
Il m'attrapa la main et me tira vers le terrain,je courais en souriant,et les autres suivaient.  
**Marc: 'en mettant ses gants' Voyant de quoi tu es capable!**  
Je me places devant les cages.  
**Moi: YOSH! Prépare-toi!**  
Sans super-technique,je tire sur le ballon qui fila à toute vitesse en visant Marc,ce dernier esseya de l'arreter mais la balle l'envoya dans les filets  
Je courai vers marc,oh mon dieu,je croyais pas que c'était si puissant! Je lui offre ma main pour l'aider,il l'accepta avec plaisir,pendant que je m'excusai,il continuait à dévisager ses mains,ces dernières étaient...toute rouge!


	3. Chapter 3

Moi: komenasai!  
Marc: C'est...c'est génial!  
Les autres nous avaient rejoint.  
Shawn: C'était très vite!  
Jordan: Comme une technique hissatsu!  
A ce moment,le coach arriva,euh,attendez,,il s'appelle,,euh,,Percy!Oui c'est ça,percy travis! R  
Remarque:il faut aussi ajouter à ma liste de défaut "mémoire de poisson rouge" comme l'auteur de cette fic qui a oublié pendant 3jours qu"elle a une fic à terminer,elle s'est réveillé soudainement la nuit en se rappelant qu'elle écrit toujours sur skyrock!  
Bref,aprés cette minute d'égarement,reprenons l'histoire:  
Percy: Bon,pour l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui,vous allez vous divisez en deux pour jouer un match sert aussi pour voir de quoi tu es capable,Camille  
Jordan: 'me chuchote' Personne ne sait comment,mais le coach est toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passe concernant l'équipe!  
Je rigolai dicrétement,décidement,il se passe des choses dans cette équipe!  
Bon, sérieusement maintenant! (comme si je pouvais etre sérieuse un jour)  
Equipe numéro 1 : Marc,shawn, xavier,moi,jack,jordan,hurley,sue et nathan  
Equipe numéro 2 : Darren,caleb,jude,eric,kevin,axel,scotty et tori  
Je suis tellement heureuse,ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti cette sensation,mon sang bouillone d'existation!  
On se place sur le terrain et... Biiiiiip!  
Le match commence,Axel et xavier se disputent la balle,xavier gagne,il avance en passant la tour de tori et tire en criant:

**Météore Géant!**

Il va marquer,il va marquer! Non,darren l'arrete avec les mains de l'infini,il passe la balle à axel qui fit signe à kevin ,ils avancent tout les deux et tirent en criant:

**Tornade du dragon!**

Il va marquer!

**Marc:**Approche!

Marc l'arrete avec la main céleste,impressionant! Il la passe à Hurley qui la passe à Jack qui la passe à Jordan qui la passe à Shawn qui avance,passe tout les défenseurs et tire avec son Blizzard éternel, il va marquer,il va marquer! Oh non,Darren l'arrete encore! Mou, je déteste les faux espoirs! Et puis,j'en ai marre de ne rien faire!

J'avance en courant,faut préciser que deux de mes spécialités sont vitesse et dribble, je ne me vante pas mais si je cours à fond,on peut à peine me voir tellement je cours vite!  
Bon,où en était je? Faut dire que j'ai tendance à sortir de l'histoire,comme la fois où...sunnan,je recommence,bref, je courai donc et volait la balle à un Kevin surpris comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, super,j'ai la balle,à présent,il s'agit de briser les mains de l'infini,je dribblai tout les défenseurs avec agilité et souplesse,faut aussi dire que j'ai mon propre style, je me retrouve maintenant face à face avec Darren.  
_**Dans le banc où étaient percy et les manageuses**_  
**Percy:"murmurant et surpris"** Ce style...  
_**Retournant dans le terrain:**_  
**Darren:** approche!  
Voyons voir,si météore géant et blizzard éternel n'est pas suffisant, alors,un tir de deux saura la briser! Parfait!Le plus proche de moi, c'est...  
**Moi:** Jordan,viens avec moi!  
**Jordan:** Hein!Nani!Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire!

Je saute.  
**Jordan:** Attend!  
Il me suit et on shoot ensemble dans le ballon,au meme temps,un énorme cheval blanc ailé apparait!  
Le ballon fila vers la cage suivi du cheval,darren essaya sa technique et,comme prévu,les 24 mains se brisèrent.  
On atterit doucement,moi pas le moindre du monde étonnée, Jordan énormément, hhh vous devriez voir l'expression qu'il affiche,hilarant!

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Ah? C'est deja la fin!

**Percy:** Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui! Camille,bravo,tu m'impressione,de maintenant,tu es libero officiel de l'équipe raimon,tout le monde, rendez-vous demain à la salle de réunion,j'ai à vous parler! 'pense: elle me le confirmera demain.'

Ouais! Libero,le poste qui me convient le mieux! Remarque: tout le monde n'est pas trés bavard ici à raimon (rappelez-vous la scène avec le directeur!)

**Marc:** Waw! Camille,qu'est ce que c'était? Une technique hissatsu? avec de l'entrainements ou à l'improviste? Comment tu as brisé les mains de l'infini? Et comment tu as couru aussi vite? Tu peux encore courir plus vite? Et les dribbles,si souple,si agile!Comment tu as fait? Alors?Alors?Alors?

Correction: PRESQUE tout le monde n'est pas bavard!

**Moi: 's'adressant aux autres'** Il est toujours comme ça?

**Hurley**: Qand il s'enflamme,oui.

**Moi:** Pour te répondre,Marc: Oui,l'improviste,avec la technique évidemment,c'est une de mes spécialité,oui beaucoup plus vite,merci,avec de l'entrainement! Voilà!,voilà!,voilà!

Tout le monde me dévisageait en écarquillant les yeux.

**Moi:** J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

**Nathan:** C'est que...

**Jack:** Tu as réussi à...

**Scooty**:Suivre ce que...

**Jordan:** Dit le capitaine...

**Tori:** Et lui répondre...

**Eric:**En ordre!

**Hurley:**Nom d'une vague immense,c'est du jamais-vu!

On éclatèrent de rire et aprés un moment, on retournèrent s'entrainer!

**Voilà pour le moment! J'espère que vous avez aimer!**

**A bientot pour le prochain chapitre! Si je suis pas mort entre-temps! Je plaisante!**

**Alors,ce chapitre m'est tombé dessus au cours de maths, boumbadaboum,j'écrivais un exercice et puis boumbadaboum! La page qui aurait du etre rempli d'exercices atait rempli de ce chapitre!**

**Parfois,j'ai tellement d'inspiration que je peux écrire des heures sans s'arreter! Et parfois, cette maudite crise de la page blanche me tape,ooh comme je voudrais qu'elle parte et revient plus jamais!**

**Bref, Lachez plein de comms!**


End file.
